1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for attracting and destroying insects, and more particularly to an apparatus having a novel electric grid which is designed to effectively destroy insects, especially mosquitoes, biting flies and midges.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Devices for attracting and destroying insects are well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,528 to Jones et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,458 to Densmore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,577 to Soulos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,351 to Iannini, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,069 to DeYoreo, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,529 to Hedstrom are representative of the available prior art devices used to attract and destroy insects. The patent to Densmore discloses a device which employs a light for attracting insects and a pesticide saturated mesh surrounding the light for killing the insects attempting to reach the light source. The remaining patents to Jones et al., Soulos, Iannini, DeYoreo and Hedstrom disclose various devices which employ an illuminating and/or odor dispensing mechanism for attracting insects, and an electrified screen grid for electrocuting insects attempting to reach the light or pheromone.
Although the electric "bug zapping" devices are popular with consumers, they have certain shortcomings. For example, the devices employing an ultraviolet light source are effective for attracting and destroying beneficial insects but are ineffective for attracting biting insects, such as mosquitoes and flies, that prey on humans and livestock. The prior art devices which utilize pheromones as the odor source to attract specific types of insects are expensive because the pheromone source is continuously active and therefore must constantly be replaced.
One solution to the foregoing problems is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,064 to Nolen, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This patent discloses a device having a pressurized canister charged with carbon dioxide, octenol, or both, or with insect pheromones. The device further has an infrared and/or ultraviolet light source which is surrounded by an electric grid.
There is presently a need for an apparatus capable of simulating a host animal and having an electrified grid constructed and arranged for intercepting the flight of the insect around the apparatus, thereby increasing the efficiency of the apparatus in destroying insects.